Money making guide/Killing blue dragons
+ - - |Skill = 90+ recommended for Melee 70+ recommended for Ranged 37 recommended (can also be attacked with Magic) 70 recommended |Item =Protection against dragonfire (Dragonfire shield recommended if using Melee, or an Anti-dragon shield if the player cannot afford one or is using Ranged or Magic) Strong Melee, Ranged, or Magic equipment (depending on combat class) Dusty key (for players without level 70 Agility) Falador Teleport (or tabs) for banking |Quest = None |Other = 55 for Broad bolts recommended if using Ranged (optional) (Extended) Antifire potion if using Melee Rest food (lobsters or better) if using Melee |Other Benefits = |Inputs = 2.5 x Antifire potion (4) ( ) 8 x Falador teleport tablet ( ) |Outputs = 100 x Dragon bones ( ) 100 x Blue dragonhide ( ) |Location = Taverley Dungeon, Myths' Guild basement if players have completed Dragon Slayer II |Category = Combat/Mid |Details = This guide assumes 100 kills per hour. Your profit per hour may vary depending on your speed. Blue dragons always drop dragon bones and blue dragonhide (along with other chance drops), which sell for and respectively. This makes each kill worth + }}}} coins. Players who have completed Dragon Slayer II may prefer killing blue dragons in the Myths' Guild basement, as they are much closer to a bank alongside ease of access with the mythical cape teleport. The dragons can be attacked safely and effectively with Ranged (level 70+ recommended) or Magic (Fire Bolt or Fire Blast recommended). For engaging the dragons with Melee, 90 Combat or higher is recommended. Each trip will require a few minutes to bank hides and bones and return to Taverley Dungeon if killing them there. The best method of banking is to teleport to Falador using a Falador teleport tablet, bank at Falador West Bank, and return to the dungeon; use the shortcut in the western wall of the city (west of the Falador west bank) and run north-west to the dungeon entrance. With 70 Agility, the agility shortcut to the blue dragon area may be used, and running from the Falador west bank to this area of the dungeon only takes a couple of minutes. The shortcut can be used at 65 Agility, but will require the use of Summer pies to boost to 70 Agility. Having at least 65 Agility is recommended to use the pipe shortcut; it is very time consuming to run around the dungeon and will require the player to bring the dusty key, which will greatly reduce kills per hour. Kills per hour may be maximised by picking up drops in rotation, as it takes a second or two for each dragon's drops to appear after being killed. Players could also use imp-in-a-box to extend the length of their trips. Each imp will bank two items. The resulting magic boxes should be dropped, as they are worth significantly less than dragon bones and blue dragonhides. It should be noted, however, that imps-in-boxes are untradeable, and should only be used by players who have an excess of them as a result of training Hunter. It is inefficient to collect imp-in-a-box for the purpose of killing blue dragons to make money. }} Category:MMG/Combat